magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
War of the Spark: Ravnica - The Path to Opulent
War of the Spark: Ravnica - The Path to Opulent è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Greg Weisman e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 15 maggio 2019. Racconta gli eventi della Guerra della Scintilla dal punto di vista di Araithia Shokta. Racconto precedente: War of the Spark: Ravnica - Old Friends and New Avviso spoiler su La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica: i capitoli 19 e 29 del libro si sovrappongono a questa storia. Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia I. Hekara era morta. Era tutto ciò che sapevo. Fu una fortuna, suppongo, che fossi tra Teyo e Madama Kaya, che stavano respingendo l’attacco degli Eterni. Non penso sarei riuscita a respingere nemmeno un gattino in quel momento. Non penso mi sarebbe importato. I miei ricordi dei minuti successivi non sono proprio chiarissimi. Penso che Mastro Zarek avesse detto qualcosa riguardo al suo Faro che stava convocando altri di quei suoi amici Planeswalker come lui, Madama Kaya, il Signor Jura, il Signor Beleren e Teyo. Suppongo ci fossero Planeswalker che comparivano tutt’intorno a noi. Penso che uno fosse un minotauro. Non lo so. Hekara era morta. Lei sarebbe dovuta essere una Planeswalker. Meglio ancora, una danzatrice dei piani, una “Planesdancer”. Riuscivo ad immaginarmela. Hekara che faceva salti mortali per il Multiverso, visitava mondi diversi e li faceva tutti sorridere. E versava un po’ di sangue. O, bè, molto sangue. Inoltre, se fosse stata una Planeswalker, avrebbe potuto viaggiare tra i piani per fuggire da qualunque cosa l’avesse uccisa. “Com’è morta?” chiesi io. Ma solamente Teyo mi stava prestando attenzione, e lui non lo sapeva. E poi successe qualcosa. Io non stavo veramente facendo attenzione a niente e nessuno, ma credo che qualcuno dovesse aver lanciato un incantesimo. Teyo abbandonò il suo scudo e si coprì le orecchie. Quell’evento mi fece riprendere. Doveva farlo per forza. Un Eterno stava per colpire alla testa il mio nuovo amico Teyo, il mio unico amico Teyo, con un martello. Furiosa, gli saltai addosso e lo pugnalai agli occhi. Barcollò… e poi cadde. Stavo ribollendo. Non ricordo di essere mai stata così arrabbiata. Ero veramente materiale Gruul di prima scelta. I miei genitori sarebbero stati molto orgogliosi. La Signorina Ballard disse: “Non tutti i Planeswalker sono come i Guardiani, sai. E altri sono semplicemente malvagi.” E il Signor Jura rispose: “Dobbiamo dare per scontato che, malvagi o meno, a molti Planeswalker non andrà a genio Nicol Bolas. Dobbiamo dividerci. Sparpagliamoci per la città. Salviamo quante più persone possiamo ed arruoliamo ogni Planeswalker che riusciamo a trovare.” Un sacco di loro gridarono: “Sì!” Kaya si voltò verso me e Teyo, e disse: “Voi due siete dannatamente utili. Venite con me.” II. Teyo, fortunatamente, aveva la natura di seguire gli altri. E io non avevo intenzione di lasciarlo solo a morire come avevo fatto con Hekara, quindi quando lui seguì l’ordine di Madama Kaya di seguirla, io lo seguii. Suppongo fosse una buona cosa. Le strade erano così pericolose da farmi quasi passare di mente Hekara per un po’. Quasi. Madama Kaya stava cercando di raggiungere Orzhova per radunare la sua gilda in battaglia. Ma eravamo ben lontani dalla Sontuosa Cattedrale, e le falangi ed i gruppi organizzati dell’Orda Atroce stavano rastrellando le vie di Ravnica, uccidendo chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. La speranza di salvezza fu che, per qualche ragione, gli Eterni non stavano entrando in nessun edificio. Se la gente si fosse barricata al chiuso, sarebbe stata al sicuro. Per adesso, almeno. Quindi attraversammo Ravnica, le sue vie, le sue stradine, i suoi vicoli, e sul tragitto riuscimmo anche a fare un buon lavoro di salvataggio. E dato che potevamo dire ai cittadini di trovare un riparo e rimanere al chiuso, non dovevamo nemmeno preoccuparci troppo per loro. Inoltre, ciò ci evitava di dover inseguire gli Eterni all’interno degli edifici. E fu un’ottima cosa, perché combattere all’aperto era perlomeno un po’ più sicuro rispetto che affrontare quelle creature in un combattimento ravvicinato. Anche perché noi eravamo solo in tre e quello che faceva Teyo con quegli scudi di luce era solamente difensivo, praticamente. Non interpretate male. Avevamo bisogno di lui. Ci copriva le spalle, il torso, i fianchi. Ma non penso che avesse ancora effettivamente ucciso un solo Eterno. “Tu non hai mai ucciso qualcuno o qualcosa in vita tua, vero?” gli chiesi. “Una volta ho ucciso un ragno.” “Un ragno gigante?” “Quanto gigante è ‘gigante’?” “Era più grosso del tuo pollice?” “No.” “Allora era solo un ragno normale.” “Esatto. Solo un ragno normale.” Credo che pensasse che fossi deluso da lui. Ma penso che una parte di me fosse contenta che lui fosse così… qual è la parola? Puro. Sì. Così puro. Già era insicuro, e io non volevo renderlo ancora di più tale. Quindi in quel momento decisi di mettere da parte la questione Hekara per un po’. Dovevamo affrontare gli Eterni, e lui aveva bisogno di me. Avrei elaborato il lutto più tardi. Lo avrei fatto per sempre. “Sono contenta che tu non sia un assassino” dissi io. “Eh… grazie. Non mi è mai capitata l’occasione prima di adesso.” Comunque, cercavamo di evitare i contingenti più numerosi, ma andavamo alla grande contro gli Eterni singoli o piccoli gruppetti. Madama Kaya faceva il lavoro pesante, per così dire. Le creature sembravano particolarmente vulnerabili ai suoi pugnali spettrali. E loro non potevano torcerle un capello quando diventava incorporea. Ma potevano comunque vederla, e ciò rendeva lei e Teyo, con i suoi grossi scudi bianchi e luminosi, delle ottime distrazioni per me. Perché, davvero, nessuno degli Eterni badava molto a me a meno che non li stessi ormai già uccidendo. ART (Kaya's Ghostform di War of the Spark) Mi abbassavo dietro uno degli scudi a forma di rombo di Teyo, schivavo due o tre Eterni e poi ne pugnalavo uno che non mi aveva vista arrivare, solitamente affondando entrambi i pugnali nei suoi occhi fino al cervello. E poi sparivo prima che la creatura toccasse terra. Tra una schermaglia e l’altra, mentre attraversavamo una via larga ma vuota, eccetto una manciata di cadaveri che indicavano che gli Eterni erano già passati di lì, Teyo si rivolse a Kaya e le chiese: “Quindi ora siamo dei Guardiani?” “Non lo so” rispose lei. “Non ho mai sentito nominare i ‘Guardiani’ prima di oggi. Non ho capito benissimo che cosa siano.” Io dissi: “I buoni, credo.” Teyo annuì. “L’equivalente di Ravnica del nostro Ordine degli Scudomanti.” Kaya scosse la testa. “Non penso che si limitino a Ravnica. Tutti i membri sono Planeswalker. Forse sono l’equivalente del tuo Ordine, ma per il Multiverso.” Io scrollai le spalle. “Quindi… i buoni.” “Sì.” “Allora credo che voi due siate dei Guardiani” dissi io. “Io no, ovviamente. Non sono una ‘walker’.” Poi mi misi a ridere, appena un pensiero balenò nel mio cervello da topo: Non sono una Guardiana; non posso fare la guardia se sono Senza Cancello. Rat deve essere così. Sempre Senza Cancello. “Ma tu hai ucciso più Eterni di me” disse Teyo. Cercai di non alzare gli occhi al cielo, visto che lui non ne aveva ucciso nemmeno uno. Invece dissi: “È una cosa molto dolce da dire, Teyo. Sei veramente un ragazzo dolce. Non è forse un ragazzo dolce, Madama Kaya?” “Molto dolce.” Mi lanciò una mezza occhiataccia e disse: “Sono piuttosto sicuro di essere più grande di te.” Lo ignorai, dicendo a Madama Kaya: “Ecco perché la prima cosa che ho fatto è stata adottarlo.” Lui iniziò a protestare su qualcosa, ma lo zittii immediatamente. “Come sta il taglio? Non vedo la cicatrice.” Preso un po’ alla sprovvista, si sfregò la testa nel punto in cui si trovava il taglio. “Credo bene. Non riesco nemmeno a sentirlo.” “Il Signor Criniera D’Oro è stato gentile a fartelo guarire. Non che non fosse impegnato con altre cose, come tutti gli Eterni che stava ammazzando a destra e a manca. Non è stato veramente gentile il Signor Criniera D’Oro, Madama Kaya?” “Molto gentile” disse lei. Finalmente riuscimmo a vedere le guglie appuntite della Sontuosa Cattedrale che spuntavano dagli edifici più vicini e più bassi. Improvvisamente, Madama Kaya imboccò un vicolo che si snodava in diagonale tra i due edifici. Mi sembrò una scelta strana, ma capii che lei sapeva quello che stava facendo, quindi afferrai la mano di Teyo e la seguimmo. Dopo un centinaio di metri capii che lei stava solamente guardando in alto, verso la cattedrale, imboccando la via più diretta. Mi lamentai internamente e dissi: “Non credo che vogliamo andare per di qua.” “Sì, invece” rispose lei, “se ci condurrà più velocemente a Orzhova.” “È un vicolo cieco.” Lei si fermò di colpo e si voltò per guardarmi in faccia. “Avresti potuto dirlo prima.” “Mi sembrava così sicura di sé. Pensavo che forse lei conoscesse un passaggio segreto. Insomma, ci sono un sacco di passaggi segreti per Ravnica. Un sacco. E io li conosco praticamente tutti o, comunque, la maggior parte. Ma avevo pensato che la Capogilda Kaya avrebbe potuto conoscerne un paio di cui io non ero a conoscenza, giusto?” “Rat, è da qualche settimana che sono capogilda. E sono su Ravnica solo da qualche mese. Conosco questa città poco meglio del qui presente Teyo.” “Io sono arrivato solamente stamattina” disse Teyo, inutilmente. “Lo so” ringhiò Madama Kaya. Io le feci un cenno con la testa. “Va bene, va bene. D’ora in poi, si seguono i nativi del piano. Da questa parte.” Tenendo sempre Teyo per mano, Non so perché, penso che semplicemente mi piacesse tenergli la mano, lo tirai per la direzione dalla quale eravamo arrivati. Lui si fece trascinare dietro di me. Madama Kaya ci seguì. Li sentii arrivare prima di vederli. ART (Relentless Advance di War of the Spark) “Okay” dissi io, “forse è meglio tornare indietro.” “Perché?” chiese lei. Ma il secondo successivo conobbe la risposta. Un altro gruppo di Eterni aveva imboccato quel vicolo. Erano troppi perché potessimo combatterli in quello spazio angusto. Nell’istante in cui ci videro, caricarono verso di noi. Noi ci voltammo ed iniziammo a scappare. Madama Kaya gridò: “Avevi detto che questo era un vicolo cieco!” “Esatto!” “E allora dove stiamo scappando?” “C’è una porta di una bottega di alcolici illegali alla fine del vicolo. Non ci porterà alla cattedrale, ma se riusciamo ad entrare magari quei cosi inquietanti ci lasceranno stare.” Era una soluzione valida come qualsiasi altra. Gli Eterni erano veloci, ma non stavano correndo per aver salva la vita. Li anticipammo con un buon margine alla fine del vicolo e alla pesante porta in ferro di Krumnen. Lasciando per la prima volta la mano di Teyo, provai a girare la maniglia. Era chiusa. Ovviamente. Perché dovrebbe essere aperta alla luce del giorno? Colpii la porta con entrambi i pugni. Nessuna risposta. Mi inginocchiai e dissi: “Va tutto bene. Posso forzare la serratura.” “Anche io” disse Kaya, “ma non credo ci sia tempo.” “Guadagnerò io un po’ di tempo” affermò Teyo. Diedi un’occhiata dietro di me e lo vidi cantilenare un grosso scudo a rombo di luce bianca, che ci separò dagli Eterni giusto un paio di secondi prima che ci sbattessero addosso. Lui grugnì dolorosamente ma riuscì a mantenere alto lo scudo, addirittura ingrandendolo in un rettangolo largo quanto il vicolo, così che nessuna delle creature potesse aggirarlo. “Non sapevo che potessi fare una cosa del genere” dissi io, mentre lavoravo alla serratura. “Nemmeno io. Non l’avevo mai fatto. Ma posso utilizzare le pareti del vicolo come sostitute per la geometria. È come se si avvicinassero.” “Se lo dici tu.” Potevo udire le armi degli Eterni che sbattevano contro il suo scudo, udivo lui cantare a bassa voce e lo udivo grugnire leggermente ad ogni colpo. Non sapevo per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto resistere. Qualcosa scattò leggermente. “Ci sono” dissi io, alzandomi. Afferrai la maniglia della porta, ma ancora non si smuoveva. “È sbloccata! Dev’essere barricata dall’interno!” Madama Kaya disse: “Lascia fare a me”, e attraversò la porta come un fantasma. Non passò molto tempo prima che la sua testa tornasse dall’altro lato, attraverso la porta, dicendo: “La farò aprire, ma ho bisogno che resistiate ancora un po’.” Mi voltai verso Teyo. Non disse nulla. Ma i suoi occhi si serrarono completamente e annuì una volta. Non stava più cantando. Digrignava i denti e si stava inclinando verso il suo scudo con entrambe le mani, intanto che un minotauro di lazotep continuava a tirargli delle testate, mentre il resto degli Eterni scagliava colpi di mazza contro di esso o lo battevano con il retro dell’impugnatura delle loro spade a forma di falcetto. Una luce bianca si accendeva ad ogni impatto. Lo scudo non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Madama Kaya doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa. Tornò spettralmente nel vicolo ed estrasse i pugnali, pronta a combattere. Fortunatamente, arrivarono i rinforzi. Ancora una volta, udii i nuovi arrivati ancora prima di vederli. Li udii urlare e fischiare. Io sorrisi e appoggiai una mano sulla spalla di Teyo. “Resisti qualche altro secondo. Andrà tutto bene.” Dei guerrieri Gruul attaccarono gli Eterni alle spalle: erano Gan Shokta, Domri Rade, Akamal Cray, Govan Radley, Sheeza e Jahdeera, Bombop ed altri. Con le loro asce penetravano il lazotep. Le zanne lo perforavano. I martelli battevano senza sosta. Gan Shokta fece schiantare tra loro le teste di due Eterni con forza sufficiente a frantumare i loro teschi in un cumulo di lazotep e frammenti d’ossa. Gli Eterni si dimenticarono istantaneamente di noi e si voltarono per fronteggiare i Gruul. Teyo si lasciò andare, facendo svanire il suo scudo. Io gli stavo di fianco per proteggerlo, con i miei pugnali sguainati, mentre Madama Kaya iniziò ad attaccare i mostri alle spalle. Domri tagliò la testa di un Eterno con la sua lunga falce pesante. Alzò lo sguardo e schiamazzò: “Tu devi essere la Capogilda Kaya, la potentissima assassina di fantasmi. Per tua fortuna nei dintorni c’era Domri Rade, che si stava godendo questo maledetto caos!” “Sei tu Rade?” chiese Madama Kaya. Dovetti reprimere una risatina, quando Domri si atteggiò come se fosse stato insultato: “Ovvio che sono Rade! Chi, altrimenti?” Domri era sempre stato un cretino, non troppo sveglio. Non riuscivo ancora a credere che avesse sostituito un grande guerriero come Borborygmos al ruolo di nuovo capogilda dei Gruul. E non riuscivo veramente a credere che anche Gan Shokta lo stesse seguendo. D’altro canto, ero contenta che Domri avesse condotto tutti lì, quando avevamo bisogno di aiuto. E anche Madama Kaya era contenta. “Ti sono grata” disse con riluttanza. “Ci credo che lo sei, dannazione!” disse lui, piuttosto autocompiaciuto. In quel momento, molti degli Eterni erano a terra, in pezzi. Domri sbuffò e gridò ai suoi guerrieri: “Okay, compari, qui il divertimento è finito. Andiamo a cercarne dell’altro!” I Gruul iniziarono a seguirlo lungo il vicolo, con Gan Shokta che rimase nelle retrovie. Sfortunatamente, uno degli Eterni non era abbastanza morto. Gli mancava un braccio, ma ciò non sembrava turbarlo particolarmente, e si alzò in piedi impugnando una spada nella mano rimasta, pronto a colpire Gan Shokta alle spalle. Teyo reagì ancora prima di me, allungando una mano e lanciando una piccola sfera solida di luce bianca sulla nuca della creatura. L’impatto fu potente e l’Eterno barcollò per un po’, producendo abbastanza rumore da allertare Gan Shokta del pericolo. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Teyo che colpiva il mostro con un’altra sfera. Poi Madama Kaya si avventò sulla creatura, pugnalando l’addome con entrambi i suoi coltelli. L’Eterno stava morendo, anche se non sembrava rendersene conto. Stava ancora fendendo la spada verso Gan Shokta. Quindi io saltai sulle spalle del coso ed affondai i miei pugnali nei suoi occhi, fino alla massima profondità del suo cranio. Collassò sotto di me. Gan Shokta… si corrucciò. Sapevo che detestava venire salvato dagli stranieri. Con un po’ di riluttanza, grugnì un grazie sia a Madama Kaya che a Teyo. Ignorandomi, si voltò e corse per raggiungere Domri e gli altri. “Chi era quello?” chiese Teyo. Io scrollai le spalle. “Quell’omone grosso? Quello è Gan Shokta. Mio padre.” III. Quindi da quel momento iniziammo a viaggiare in branco, suppongo. Io, Teyo Verada e Madama Kaya facevamo parte della compagnia di Gan Shokta, degli ogre Govan e Bombop, di Akamal, di Sheeza e Jahdeera (le gemelle viashino) e di una manciata di altri guerrieri, sciamani e druidi Gruul tutti capitanati da Mastro Domri Rade. Ben presto ci imbattemmo in una falange di Eterni, e nel bel mezzo del combattimento il nemico si ritrovò tra un gruppo di Simic sulla sinistra ed uno di Izzet sulla destra. “Chi sono quelli?” chiese Teyo. Io feci cenno verso sinistra: “Quelle sono le forze dell’Alleanza Simic. Terraformatori, super-soldati e tritoni guidati dal Biomante Vorel.” Poi feci cenno verso destra: “E quelli sono i meca-maghi della Lega Izzet, che è la gilda di Mastro Zarek, guidati dalla sua luogotenente, la Ciambellana Mareey.” “Quale tra loro è Mareey?” “La goblin.” “Okay.” “Più tardi ti farò un test su tutti questi nomi.” Mi lanciò un’occhiata piena di panico prima di capire che lo stavo prendendo in giro. Dopodiché fece un’espressione buffa. Penso che gli piaccia quando lo prendo in giro, sapete? Sconfiggemmo velocemente quella falange, ed ora potevamo contare sulla forza di tre gilde. Ma il branco continuò a crescere. Un’altra battaglia ci portò altri rinforzi: questa volta erano delle Planeswalker, una donna tritone di nome Kiora da un mondo chiamato Zendikar ed una giovane donna umana di nome Samut da un luogo chiamato Amonkhet, che sembrava anche essere l’apparente luogo di origine di tutti quegli Eterni. “Non potevate tenerli là?” le chiesi, il più sarcasticamente possibile. Lei ignorò sia me che il mio commento. Penso fosse un po’ troppo impegnata a combattere e a rammaricarsi, a rammaricarsi e a combattere. Conosceva i nomi di ogni singolo Eterno che uccideva. Penso li conoscesse quando ancora erano suoi amici. (Osservando il suo lutto era difficile non pensare a Hekara.) Ne uccideva uno e diceva risolutamente: “Sei libero, Eknet.” Poi ne ammazzava altri due e diceva: “Sei libero, Temmet. Sei libera, Neit.” Mi chiesi se fossi stata in grado di uccidere Hekara se si fosse ripresentata sotto forma di Eterna omicida senza volontà. O sarebbe stato più facile farmi uccidere da lei? Quando la battaglia terminò, continuammo per la nostra strada, circondati da questa brulicante massa di alleati. Madama Kaya stava ancora cercando di portarci a Orzhova. Teyo stava fissando Kiora e cercava disperatamente di non renderlo palese. Ridacchiai, scuotendo la testa. “Cosa c’è?” chiese lui. “Non hai mai visto un tritone prima d’ora?” “Non abbiamo molta acqua su Gobakhan.” Io risi ed indicai uno dei meca-maghi Izzet. “Non hai mai visto un vedalken?” “Conosco persone con la pelle nera, bruna, fulva ed olivastra, ma non avevo mai visto nessuno dalla pelle blu.” Ridendo ancora, feci cenno con la testa in direzione di Jahdeera. “Non hai mai visto un viashino?” “Forse alcune delle nostre lucertole crescono fino a diventare viashino?” “Hai mai visto un ratto, prima d’ora?” “Ho visto molti ratti su Gobakhan. Ma nessuno come te, Rat.” Risi ancora e gli tirai un docile pugno sul braccio. Lanciai uno sguardo verso Gan Shokta, che stava marciando esattamente dietro a Domri, e nessuno ne era troppo felice. Mio padre un tempo seguiva Borborygmos, che rispettava sia come leader che come guerriero. Lo irritava visibilmente agire da luogotenente di Mastro Rade, e fulminava Domri con lo sguardo, mentre era dietro di lui. Volevo rassicurarlo sul fatto che quel cretino di Domri fosse un idiota, e che avrebbe presto perso il controllo dei Gruul. Ma in quel momento non riuscivo a trovare un modo per introdurre quel discorso. Quindi mi limitai a sospirare e continuai a camminare tra Teyo e Madama Kaya. E comunque, ci ritrovammo ben presto nel bel mezzo di un altro combattimento. Eravamo finiti su una collina coperta di ciottoli, dove l’Orda Atroce si trovava più in alto di noi. Il Signor Vorel gridò un ordine: “Fateli fuori! Fateli fuori tutti!” La Ciambellana Mareey sembrava in procinto di dire al Signor Vorel dove avrebbe potuto ficcarsi i suoi ordini, ma Domri il Cretino la batté sul tempo con qualche imprecazione Gruul di prima scelta, che si rivelò piuttosto inutile, visto che la prima cosa che fece fu correre verso la salita, gridando: “Forza, compari! Non abbiamo bisogno di questi topi da laboratorio che ci insegnano come menare la mani!” Riuscivo a leggere i pensieri superficiali della Ciambellana Mareey. Decise che avrebbe preferito essere alleata del Signor Vorel piuttosto che seguire l’esempio di Domri il Cretino. Alla fine, non era l’attacco più coordinato di sempre, ma Gruul, Simic e Izzet attaccarono comunque la collina insieme, che era un piccolo passettino verso una collaborazione unita delle gilde, suppongo. Ovviamente, noi andammo con loro: io, Teyo, Madama Kaya e la Signorina Kiora. Io mi guardai attorno per cercare la Signorina Samut, ma era già in prima linea a richiamare: “Sei libero, Haq. Sei libera, Kawit.” Proprio quando io e Teyo raggiungemmo la sommità della collina, altre due donne si materializzarono vicino a noi. Entrambe le Planeswalker avevano la pelle di un marrone caldo, ma oltre a quello la Signorina Huatli e la Signorina Saheeli Rai (conobbi i loro nomi più tardi) non potevano essere più diverse. La Signorina Huatli era armata e vestiva un’armatura, con una lunga coda di cavallo nera strettamente intrecciata che spuntava dal suo elmo. Era bassa, quasi quanto me, ma con una buona muscolatura, gli occhi sempre all’erta e la bocca severa. La Signorina Rai indossava un lungo vestito svolazzante, decorato con una scintillante filigrana dorata. Era più alta di Madama Kaya e teneva i capelli raccolti in cima alla testa, cosa che la faceva sembrare ancora più alta. Era flessuosa ed aggraziata, aveva degli occhi curiosi ed una bocca sempre sorridente. Per quanto fossero diverse, erano chiaramente amiche. Cercando di valutare la situazione, si scambiarono un rapido sguardo ma rimasero lì in piedi senza fare nulla, insicure su quale fazione aiutare. Teyo rispose, in qualche modo, a quella domanda non espressa erigendo uno scudo per bloccare l’ascia di un Eterno che avrebbe altrimenti aperto in due la testa della Signorina Rai. “Grazie” disse lei. “Sì, ti ringrazio” ripeté la Signorina Huatli. Avevo visto abbastanza, quindi le sorpassai entrambe per entrare in battaglia. Uccisi un Eterno quando anche una terza Planeswalker apparve. Questa sembrava informata della situazione e si unì immediatamente alla battaglia, utilizzando la sua magia per prendere il controllo di una delle creature e rivoltarla contro tutte le altre. Aveva dei lunghi capelli biondo miele, un mantello con cappuccio blu e bianco ed un lungo bastone pastorale. Disse alla Signorina Kiora che il suo nome era SIgnorina Kasmina o Signorina Kasmiri o Madama Kasmagorica o qualcosa del genere. (Va bene, non era Madama Kasmagorica.) ART (Kasmina's Transmutation di War of the Spark) Ma, sì, perfino io stavo avendo dei problemi a ricordare i nomi di tutti in quel momento. Poco dopo ne persi le tracce, ma fece la sua figura con quell’Eterno sotto il suo controllo, provocando un buona quantità di danni. E anche la Signorina Huatli fece lo stesso. Sembrava a sua agio mentre uccideva tutti quei mostri. E quel piccolo colibrì dorato che liberò la Signorina Saheeli si fiondò verso la fronte di un Eterno per emergere fuori dalla sua nuca. L’Eterno barcollò e poi cadde. Io volevo catturare e tenermi quell’oggettino scintillante, ma l’uccellino non rallentava mai. Ripeté il suo attacco contro un Eterno, e poi un altro ancora. Ma non c’erano solo belle notizie. Il povero Bombop caricò in avanti, staccandosi dal resto del gruppo. Frantumò cinque o sei crani di lazotep con il suo martello di pietra, ma gli Eterni poco dopo riuscirono a sopraffarlo, buttandolo a terra ed infilzandolo una trentina di volte prima che qualcuno di noi potesse raggiungerlo per aiutarlo. Ci fu anche una sciamana Simic, di cui non riuscii a capire il nome, che ci impiegò un secondo di troppo a lanciare il suo incantesimo, finendo decapitata. La testa mozzata riuscì in qualche modo a gracchiare le ultime sillabe necessarie prima di spegnersi, ed il mostro che l’aveva uccisa esplose in una pioggia di lazotep e viscidume. Quindi, sì. Qualche intoppo, insomma. Ma la battaglia terminò abbastanza presto. Avevamo vinto, e nessun Eterno rimase vivo… o non morto. Il nostro branco fece una pausa per riprendere fiato… ma quel fiato ci venne presto rubato nuovamente al suono di un CRACK! distante ma assordante. Ci voltammo tutti, e dalla cima di quella collina che avevamo faticato così tanto a conquistare, riuscimmo a vedere quattro immensi Eterni che attraversavano la frattura nel mondo e che torreggiavano sulla lontana Piazza del Decimo Distretto. Deglutii con forza e mormorai: “Wow. Grossi.” La Signorina Samut imprecò. Madama Kaya chiese: “Cosa sono quelli?” “Sono i nostri dei” disse aspramente la Signorina Samut. “Ma Bolas li uccise o li fece uccidere. Ora sono suoi. I suoi Dei Eterni.” Bè, certo. Chiaro. Ecco cosa mancava a questa giornata. DEI Eterni. Osservammo in silenzio per un po’ prima che i quattro Dei Inquietanti strappassero in pezzi ciò che sembrava essere Vitu-Ghazi, e fu una cosa strana ed orrenda per tutta una serie di ragioni, non per ultimo il fatto che non riuscivo a capire come l’Albero del Mondo sia arrivato alla piazza dalla sua dimora nel territorio Selesnya. Sentii di dover piangere ancora. E poi sentii di dover colpire Domri il Cretino quando festeggiò. “Woohoo! Avete visto? Hanno spaccato Vitu-Ghazi! Krokt, hanno dato una lezione a quei mollaccioni dei Selesnya!” Un paio dei suoi fan annuirono o grugnirono in approvazione, ma il resto di noi si limitava a fissarlo con aria attonita. Lui disse: “Gruul, stiamo combattendo dalla parte sbagliata! Questo drago sta agitando un po’ le acque! Distruggerà le gilde! Distruggerà Ravnica! Non è quello che abbiamo sempre voluto? Quando cadranno le gilde, regnerà il caos, e quando regnerà il caos i Gruul comanderanno! Sentito? Ci uniamo al drago!” Mi sforzai di non pugnalare Domri il Cretino negli occhi per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto mio padre. Gan Shokta non mi deluse. Si fermò, infuriato, e poi disse: “Rade, tu serviresti quel padrone?” “Farei squadra con lui, compare, non lo servirò!” “Non sai la differenza, ragazzo. Non sei un leader. Sei un seguace. Io torno da Borborygmos.” Domri il Cretino era scioccato. Gan Shokta lo guardò con rimprovero, poi si voltò e se ne andò. Io lo osservai andare via, piena di orgoglio Gruul. Bè, oggi è stato un giorno abbastanza Gruul per me. Teyo mi guardò. Capii che pensava che Gan Shokta avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a sua figlia. Io scrollai le spalle. Teyo è un bravo ragazzo, ma non capiva assolutamente la mia situazione famigliare. Cosa assolutamente comprensibile, visto che è un po’ strana e che io non gli avevo detto praticamente nulla. Francamente, non ero abituata a raccontarla alle persone, e non ero nemmeno sicura di come avrei potuto farlo. Ma compresi che prima o poi l’avrebbe capito. Comunque, Domri il Cretino tenne il broncio per qualche secondo prima di gridare: “A chi importa di Gan Shokta. Anche lui è un vecchio mollaccione! È questo il nostro momento, non capite?” Madama Kaya disse: “Sei un folle, Rade. Bolas non ripone fiducia in coloro con i quali sceglie di fare accordi. Pensi davvero di poter ottenere il suo favore in modo spontaneo?” Ma Domri il Cretino la ignorò, guidando i suoi guerrieri in discesa verso la piazza, urlando: “Stanno arrivando i rinforzi, drago! Li abbatteremo tutti, insieme!” ART (Domri, Anarch of Bolas di War of the Spark) Kaya era abbastanza arrabbiata da seguirlo e trascinarlo indietro, ed io ero abbastanza arrabbiata da tagliargli quella stupida lingua. Ma un altro gruppo di Eterni stava arrivando dall’altro lato della collina. Così, con un sospiro collettivo, ci preparammo tutti ad un’altra battaglia. IV. Non riuscii a sentire le parole, dato che erano intese per i Planeswalker e non per qualcuno come me, ma percepii il tocco mentale del Signor Beleren come una pietra che scivolava sulla superficie liquida della mia psiche. Ma per Madama Kaya era chiaramente un’esperienza più intensa. Distratta e perfino un po’ dolorante a causa di ciò che il Signor Beleren aveva proiettato, venne quasi divisa in due dall’ascia di un ennesimo minotauro Eterno se io non l’avessi spostata dalla traiettoria. “L’hai sentito?” chiese Teyo, confuso. “Sentito cosa?” risposi, mentre saltavo sulla schiena del minotauro e, incapace di aggirare le sue corna per pugnalarlo nelle orbite degli occhi, conficcavo i miei due piccoli pugnali nel suo collo. Eravamo ancora nel mezzo del branco. I Gruul se n’erano andati. Alcuni avevano seguito Domri il Cretino. Altri avevano seguito mio padre. Ma i combattenti Simic e Izzet erano ancora insieme a noi, così come la Signorina Samut, la Signorina Kiora, la Signorina Rai e la Signorina Huatli. Il mio attacco contro l’Eterno dalla testa di toro ebbe poco effetto, ma distolse l’attenzione della creatura da Madama Kaya, che era comunque il mio obiettivo principale. Saltai via e sgattaiolai dietro uno degli scudi di Teyo. Il minotauro, confuso, si guardò intorno per cercare, bè… me. Diede a Madama Kaya il tempo di riprendersi ed usare i suoi pugnali spettrali per indurre all’Eterno un riposo eterno. Improvvisamente, un altro Planeswalker, un grosso viashino con la pelle verde limone, si materializzò di fronte a noi. Aveva avuto giusto il tempo di sibilare “Cosssss’è tutto quesssssssto?” prima che un Eterno femmina lo afferrasse alle spalle. L’Eterno non usò alcuna arma sull’uomo lucertola, ma ciò che ne seguì fu un vero e proprio spettacolo dell’orrore: il mostro sembrò assorbire la forza vitale del viashino direttamente dalla sua schiena, come una ventola Izzet che risucchiava una fiamma. Assorbì quel fuoco finché il suo corpo di lazotep non iniziò a brillare dall’interno, e brillava abbastanza intensamente da creare, o comunque evidenziare, delle crepe nel rivestimento del minerale. Il viashino cadde, un guscio senza vita, mentre l’Eterno scoppiò in fiamme dall’interno. Poi quel fuoco partì verso il cielo, volando come una cometa verso la Piazza del Decimo Distretto e verso il drago. L’Eterno bruciato collassò sopra la lucertola morta, come se fossero stati amanti, morti insieme in un ultimo abbraccio. Fummo fortunati che la Signorina Huatli stesse già uccidendo l’ultima creatura di questo gruppo particolare, perché tutti gli altri se n’erano rimasti lì in piedi, in completo shock. E proprio in quel momento percepii nuovamente il tocco mentale del Signor Beleren. Rivolsi lo sguardo verso Teyo, che stava facendo delle smorfie, ma poi vide i miei occhi interrogativi e disse: “Era Beleren dei Guardiani. Ha detto ‘Ritirata. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano. Contattate ogni Planeswalker e capogilda che riuscite a trovare. Incontriamoci al Senato Azorius. Ora.’” Suppongo che ora abbiamo nuovi ordini... Collegamenti esterni *La Strada Verso la Sontuosa Categoria:Pubblicazione Web